That One Day
by cupcakegirl786
Summary: Ally Dawson was about to start her first day at Marino High. But you should know something about her: She's smart. REALLY smart. TOO smart. So smart that all through her life, she never had one friend. That all changes when she meets her protector. You never know what's good or what's bad after you fall for him. He is so unpredictable. What happens when he decides to leave?
1. Hi I'm Ally Dawson!

**Hey Guys! So I've started to write a new story because I was in a writer's block for my other ones! Do read my other ones and if you have got any ideas on how to make the better, tell me! I'm really confident about this story!**

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you! I am a sixteen year old, but I am not like an average person though.

For starters, I'm really smart. I mean, REALLY smart. I was said to have an IQ higher than some college professors! I've read many books in my time, especially ones on animals. In particular, koala bears. I love how cute they are and how cuddly they look. I've won almost every intellectual competition in my old school, like spelling bees, geography bees, etc. One time, my teacher realized how many times I won, and she let me host one! I was a perfect intellectual package. But there was a price.

From preschool to my sophomore year, I had no friends. Literally. I know what you people are thinking. "_How can anyone not have any friends at all?"_

Well, let's just say my peers don't respect intelligence as much as I do. To them, being smart is a joke. So basically, to them, _I'm_a joke. They don't treat me right. They bully me, they call me names, and they treat me like trash. One time, I sat down at lunch with my lunch tray. I forgot I didn't bring a spoon, so I got up to get one. When I came back, I found people's lunch trash on my tray.

To be honest, the only friend I had was the school janitor, Juan. Usually, I couldn't take all those insults and unfair treatments, so I run to the janitor's office to hide and cry. Juan was always there for me, comforting me. One day, Juan past away. I was depressed for 5 days. People laughed at me because I was sad at the janitor's death. Was that bad?

After that, I had no friends, only family. They are nice to me, but I wouldn't call them friends. They're meant to be my family; they had to be nice to me. I just wished everybody else treated me that well…

I have two dreams:

To become a head surgeon

To find my special someone

What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance. But, I couldn't even find one friend. What are the odds that I'd find someone who will love me for who I am? Well, let's just say that 'odd' turned around one day…

**OK! I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :D**


	2. My First Day At Marano High

**Yay! Here is the next chapter! I didn't really get a good response for my first chapter so…but I will keep going! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love you guys :D Back to the story!**

**Ally's POV**

It was my first day of Marano High. I was transferred to Marano High last week in the middle of the school year. Marano High would be my 4th school this year! See, the reason why I'm transferring to so many different schools is because of my mom. My mom is really nice, and loves me to the core. Whenever she hears about people bullying me at school, she either has a talk with the principal, or just transfers me to another school.

I was reading my book peacefully in the passenger's seat right next to my mom. From time to time, she asked me how I thought school was going to be this time. I always tell her, "I think it's going to be great this time, Mom," but we know that's never going to happen.

After about an hours drive, we arrived at my new hell hole. Did I say that? I meant new school. I looked around. The school itself estimated to be at least 3 stories high. It wasn't fancy, so that was good. It means no snobby kids. At least, not a lot.

I looked at my new peers. They seemed decent enough. That is until I came out of the car. When I came out, everybody stared at me. My face was bright red. "Oh great. First 2 seconds of school and I'm already the most unpopular kid." I thought.

To make it worse, my new principal, Mr Jones, came up to me with the bullhorn in his hand. I knew what was about to happen.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a new student to join us here in our amazing school, Ally Dawson!" he said.

Barely anybody clapped or cheered. All I heard was murmurs and a cough.

"C'mon kids! Ally Dawson is going to be a great asset to this school! I heard she won all her spelling and geography bees, and read the Harry Potter series 6 times."

That did NOT help me whatsoever. I started to hear giggling and saw fingers pointing at me. My mom saw how embarrassed I was, and motioned my principle to shut up.

Now, here's the thing. My mom is like head of this facial company. Her name is in almost every business magazine. She had enough money to BUY Marano High. That means Mr Jones HAD to respect me and my mom. Unfortunately, the students didn't think the same.

Me, my mom, and Principle Jones started walking towards the front door of the school. My head was hung down, avoiding everybody's gaze. From time to time, I looked up to see what the students were doing. Most of them just stared at me, planning how to embarrass me this year. I already felt like crying.

I always try to ignore the insults, but sometimes they're just too much! Especially when they mock my intelligence. Being smart was the only thing I had left besides family. It's pretty much the only thing that identifies me, Ally Dawson.

When we got to the front door, my mom turned to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good, okay honey?" she told me.

"I always do, mom." I said with honesty.

"I know you do, Allison," she said, smiling at me. "If things get too rough, call me right away, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

"That's my little girl." my mom said, giving me another kiss on the forehead. She then left and left me alone in the hands of my soon-to-be-haters.

"Ms. Dawson, here's your schedule. Class doesn't start for another 30 minutes, so you may as well start making friends out here," Mr Jones told me. "Before school starts, you may go outside to talk to friends or do what you must. But when its school time, no more free communications, okay?"

"Okay." I said.

"I expect great things from you, Ms. Dawson, great things." he said with a smile.

He then left. I turned around to find many kids staring at me. It was awkward in my case. He told me to make friends. That wasn't going to happen. It hasn't happened since preschool, and it won't happen now. Or so I thought…

I headed towards one of the tables with an umbrella mounted on top. I sat down and took out my diary. I bring my diary everywhere. It's where I write down new things. This is my 3rd diary. I've filled the other ones out.

"Dear Diary," I wrote. Before I could write on, some guy with a brown afro took my diary away. He was soon accompanied by some guys and girls.

"Dear Diary," he read out loud. What were you going to say, nerd?"

"Um, can I please have that back?" I asked as nicely as I could. I wasn't an angered person. I always try to bring out the best in things.

"You want this back? Okay, I'll give it back to you..."

"Thank you." I said, relieved.

"…after I read everything out loud." he said with a smirk on his face.

My heart dropped. "Um, please don't. That's very personal."

"Another reason to read it aloud." he said back.

"Please wait!" I begged reaching for the book. He raised the book above his head, making me jump to reach it. The kids behind him were laughing at my efforts.

"Hey!" someone said behind me. All of the sudden, 2 people came up to me. There was one girl and there was a guy.

The guy had red, luscious looking hair. He held a camera with his right hand.

One of the girls had really curly hair, who looked enough to be popular.

They walked up to the guy who had my diary. The guy with the red hair spoke out first.

"C'mon, Herman. Why are you threatening the new girl?"

"C'mon man, you know you want to too!" Herman told him, trying to tempt him. It didn't work.

"It's not cool man. Look, she's starting to tear up!" the guy said back.

"That's even better!" Herman said.

"You're a jerk, Herman." The curly haired girl said.

"C'mon! You're not really going to stand up to this dork, are you?" Herman said.

"What if someone did this to you, Herman?" the girl said.

"Well, no one would because, for starters, no one is as dorky as that girl." Herman said, pointing at me.

"Don't say that!" said the red head. I was impressed. Somebody was actually standing up for me! That's another thing to write in my diary…as soon as I get it back.

Herman ignored her. "Okay then, page 1…" he started.

"No!" I said, covering my mouth at the possibilities that could happen if that got out.

All of the sudden, somebody rushed past me and nailed Herman in the guts! What a jab! It looked like it hurt!

Herman dropped the diary, and grabbed his stomach in pain. He slowly fell down. I looked at Herman's comrades in the back. They turned scared at the sight of the boy.

"Holy crap…It's…it's…Austin Moon!" a guy said. "Ruuuuuuuun!"

Everybody ran in different directions. Some ran into each other. Apparently, whoever this Austin Moon is, he was like the sheriff of this school.

He bent down and picked up my diary. I was worried for a moment there. He then turned around and looked at me. He was a blonde.

For a guy who knows how to fight, his eyes were…so attractive. I fell into a gaze. I've never seen a blonde like him. I snapped out of my gaze when he handed me my diary. I took it. He smiled at me and then said: "Hi. It's nice to meet you. My name is Austin Moon."

I think that this One Day will change everything..

**Wow! That must be a really hard first day! Check out this Austin Moon guy! What do you think of him? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I will update soon! Actually, I might upload another chapter now if you're lucky!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and…REVIEW!**

**:D**


	3. My Hero

**IMPORTANT!: I'm not really getting good reviews on this story so I'm wondering if I should leave it…Please review and tell me if I should keep going because it feels like you guys don't like this story **** Here's the chapter!**

**Ally's POV:**

"Umm, nice to meet you, Mr. Moon." I said, nervously shaking his hand.

He chuckled. "You can skip all those formalities. I'm not so fond of being formal. Anyways, over there are a couple of my friends. This here Dez, my best bro." he said, pointing at the red haired boy.

"Sup?" he said. I really didn't know how to respond to that. I barely knew how to reply to Austin.

"This here is Trish De La Rosa!" Austin said pointing at the girl while he said it her name in a very posh way.

"Very nice to meet you." Trish said offering her hand. I nervously shook it.

Well, uh, welcome to Marano High." Austin said, while placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stumbled at the feeling of his hand on her shoulder. My face turned really red…a little too red.

"Um, are you okay?" Austin asked.

"I think I already know what's up." Trish said, raising her eyebrows.

Dez did the same.

"Shut it, guys. Don't think so wrong." Austin told them. "So I'm guessing you're going to need a guide right?"

"Um it's not necessary-"

"Oh, but it is. Besides, after making so many people mad, I'm gonna guess that you're going need a bodyguard, am I right?"

"I…I guess."

"I'll be her guide." Dez said.

"No offence, buddy, but she's going to need someone who can actual stand a chance at protecting her." Austin said.

"That's true, but you KNOW I'll own you in basketball though." Dez said with a grin.

"Oh ho, you wish! It's on! And shall we bet the wager?" he asked.

"We shall," Dez said, doing the "what up" handshake.

"Today, 6:00, at my house. Don't be late." Dez mocked. Austin nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, would you mind if I were to be you're guide today?" Austin asked.

"Umm…no?" I said. I had to choose my words carefully. I mean, this was BY FAR my longest conversation.

"Okay then. Follow me." Austin said starting to walk towards the school. "You coming?"

I guess he noticed I didn't even take a step yet. I wasn't sure what to do. This could be a prank. But he saved my diary, so I was guessing he was reliable. I started walking tiny step by tiny step. I could tell Austin and the others were confused. They looked at me like I was crazy. In fact, I thought I was crazy too. But my legs refused to move any faster. The last time I followed some stranger, he threw me in the recycling bin. He threw me in the recycling bin instead of the trash can because it was Green Day.

Austin chuckled. He went over to me and took my hand. I was in pure shock. Nobody ever took my hand by choice before.

"C'mon, silly, class isn't gonna fall from the sky!" Austin joked.

He started leading me inside. "I'll catch you guys later. Oh, and Dez, this is for you!" Austin said, throwing a paper airplane at Dez. When Dez caught the airplane, we were already inside the school.

Dez opened the paper, scanned through it, and then smirked.

"What did he say?" Trish asked.

"Read it." Dez said, giving the paper to her.

Dear Best Bro,

Ima kick ur ass at basketball today.

From,

The guy who is gonna kick your ass at basketball today.

Meanwhile…

Austin led me to my homeroom. Coincidentally, he had the same homeroom teacher I did. Before I went in, Austin pulled me back. "Hey, you want to have some fun?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Okay, here's what you do. Go inside, take your seat, and just start paying attention, okay?"

"Umm…okay. Is this going to be…hurtful?"

"C'mon, I would never hurt the new girl. I don't hurt girls to begin with."

"No offense, but how is this…um…fun?"

"You'll see."

Austin motioned me to go in alone. I didn't feel comfortable doing that. I really needed Austin at my side. What if somebody tried to hit me? What if it was Herman?

I walked in slowly and started heading to my seat. I looked around the class as I went, and the people's faces weren't so nice.

The students obviously know of me. Some of the guys started cracking their knuckles and the girls gave me the demon's stare. "Oh Austin, I need you now." I thought.

I sat down quietly in my seat. The guy next to me started moving his chair away from me.

"Oh, so you're our newest student, eh?" the teacher said.

I looked around the class. Everybody was awaiting my answer. "Um, yes?"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Dawson. My name is Mrs. Coltz."

"N-nice to meet you, Mrs. Coltz." I replied.

"I'm guessing you've made some friends so far, yes?" she asked.

"Umm…"

"Of course she did," said a cheerleader. "Me."

"Oh, Cassidy, you're so nice! I'm sure you two will become great friends."

"Oh, of course, Mrs. Coltz! Trust me when I say I'll become a friend she won't forget." Cassidy said, smiling at the teacher. The smile was obviously fake, but Mrs. Coltz fell for it.

"Oh, no wonder you've been re-elected school president every year!" Mrs. Coltz said. "Now that that's done, let's have 10 minutes to read before you all head over to first period."

I was glad to hear that. I took out my book, "Lover's In Paradise," which was about 900 pages long. I was on page 782.

"I'll be right back. I just gotta get something from the teacher's lounge. Stay quiet, class!" Mrs. Coltz said, leaving.

My throat turned dry all the sudden. "Man, I'm thirsty."

Some guy tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find a guy offering water. I thanked him and took the water. As I started drinking, I started to notice how weird the water tasted. I spat the water out, making the whole class laugh.

"What did you put in this, sir?" I gently asked the guy who offered me the water.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just water…that I scooped from the toilet." he said, grinning evilly.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I drank water from a toilet! That was the dirtiest thing I've ever done! I've never even stepped in mud before, let alone let toileted water go down my digestive system!

Suddenly, the class was chanting. "Chug, chug, chug, chug."

"But I don't want to-"

"You better drink that or else we'll beat you up! Too bad you're 'bodyguard' ain't here." some guy said in the back.

I've never felt so threatened and humiliated. Sure, I've been humiliated before, but nowhere near this level! I closed my eyes and started drinking. I started crying as the water touched my mouth. Suddenly, somebody placed their hand on my hand. I thought it was Jesus. When I opened my eyes, I saw Austin.

"OH, C'MON WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO INTERUPT?" a guy said.

Austin pulled the water bottle away from me and threw it away. He then turned to the guy who just yelled. "Oh, so you think this is funny?"

"C'mon, I'm not scared of YOU. I've got friends you know." he said, obviously not scared. He snapped his fingers.

No reply.

He snapped again.

No reply.

"Where are they?" he said in frustration.

"Oh, which one? The one I shoved in the trash can, the one I pushed in the locker, or the one I threw over the railing?"

He dropped dead silent. Everybody could tell he was scared to death. Even I was scared, and he was protecting me.

Austin looked at me. "Hey, Ally. You remembered when I told you we were gonna have fun?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Well, now's the time. Let's play a little game."

"What game?"

"A game I just made up. It's called 'Mercy or More.'"

"How do you play that?"

Austin smiled at me. He then threw the guy who gave me the bad water at my feet. "This is how you play. I'm going to ask you Mercy or More. If you say more, then I'll hurt him some more. If you say Mercy, then the game ends, okay? Now here's a little tip for you: Think back to all those times you were bullied. Bring it all to this guy. I'll start you off."

Austin kicked the guy in the shins, making him fall on one knee. "Now, Mercy or More?"

The right thing to do was to say Mercy, but I couldn't. I've been hurt mentally and physically all my life. Here is probably my one and only chance to express all that anger and pain. "…more."

Austin slammed the guy across the face with a powerful punch. The guy fell to the floor face first and started bleeding.

"Mercy or More?" Austin asked.

"More." I said.

Austin placed his foot on the guy's back and started pulling his arm. It wasn't hard enough to break his arm, but hard enough to hurt him a lot.

"Mercy or More?"

As much as I wanted to say more, I couldn't. I'm not like that. I'm Ally Dawson, an intelligent and gentle girl. I couldn't hurt people no matter how mean they are to me.

"Mercy."

Wen released the guys arm. "Good game, wasn't it?" Austin asked, giving me a quick wink.

I smiled. He had been the nicest person ever. No one ever stood up for me, and nobody had ever tried to become my friend in public.

"Now, do you people have anything to say to Ally?" Austin asked, turning around.

There was a silence. Then, they started dropping comments.

"We love you, Ally!"

"You're the best, Dawson!"

"Wanna come over to my house today, Ally?"

Wen turned to me and pinched my nose. I giggled. "Ally, know this. As long as I'm here, no one will ever harm you."

**Sorry if this chapter is bad! I'm really trying my best to make it better! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING! **** I MIGHT UPDATE THIS AFTERNOON SO….**


	4. Tell Me That You Love Me

**Here is the next Chapter guys! Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! Keep reviewing and reading because it really helps my story writing! You guys are the best! This is a pretty long chapter! You guys deserve it! **

**Ally's POV**

Things changed for me that day. After homeroom, Austin had no other classes with me. I was nervous at first, but things weren't so bad. Everybody treated me with respect. They said things like, "Hey Ally, sit next to me!" or "Wanna be my partner?" I've never received so many compliments in my life, and it's all thanks to Austin. During lunch, I really had nowhere to sit. Some people motioned me to sit with them, but I didn't want to sit next to people I didn't know. Then I saw Austin, Trish and Dez sitting alone at a table with another guy I didn't know. I went up to them, and Trish saw me instantly.

"Ally, come over here! Sit with us!" Trish said. I happily accepted the seat.

"Ally, I have someone I'd like you to meet." Trish told me. "This is my boyfriend, Trent Baxter."

The boy smiled and nodded at me. I acknowledged it by waving. For some reason I was getting this weird feeling about him.

"So, Ally, how was homeroom?" Dez asked.

I looked over at Austin. He gave me a wink and looked away. I smiled. "It was…okay." I answered.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there's more to it than that!" Trish said. "I mean, Austin socked Herman in the guts! Something must've happened!"

"I actually want to know, too." Trent said.

"Well…we played this game…" I said quietly.

"What game?" Trish asked.

"Mercy or More…" I said. I explained everything that happened at homeroom. Everybody's mouths were getting wider and wider as the story went on.

"Oh, Ally! I'm so sorry! Screw the guy who gave you toilet water!" Trish said.

"I can almost guarantee he won't do that again. Not after Mercy or More." Dez said, raising his eyebrows rapidly. "Oh, that reminds me. Here's your note back. Oh, and by the way, screw you!"

Austin laughed. "It's true. Why, you can't take the truth?"

"It's not the truth. It's crap coming out of the mouth of a retard!"

"Aww, are you mad?" Austin asked. "You need to caaaaaalllmmmm doooowwwnn."

"I AM CALM!"

The whole table started laughing. I gotta admit, it was hard for even me to stop from laughing.

"Anyways, we wanted to ask you something, Ally." Trish said after a calming down from a huge wave of laughter.

"Me?"

"Yep. Do you want to go to Karaoke-Dokey with us tonight?"

"W-wait, you're asking ME, to go with you guys?"

"Yeah. Why? Is that bad?"

"No, no! It's just…nobody has ever invited me anywhere before…" I said with my head hung down. There was a weird silence around the table. Then Austin broke the silence.

"Don't worry, Ally. I'm on a mission right now."

"A mission?" I asked.

"Yep. It's called "Operation F.U.N," meaning I'm going to teach you how to have fun, starting tonight at Karaoke Dokey, okay?"

"O-okay."

After lunch, the procedure continued. I walk into a class, and then get respected everywhere. Today was really the greatest day of my life.

After 4th period, it was time to go home. I went to my locker to get my backpack and some books. When I closed the locker, I found Austin standing next to me.

"A-Austin? What're you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if I could drive you home today."

"Well, I do need a drive…"

He grabbed my hand. "Let's go." he said, dragging me with him. He released my hand when we got to his car. It was a shining silver! It looked like it had never been touched! Austin opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." he said in an incorrect French accent. I giggled and stepped into the car. Austin went around and into the driver's seat and started driving.

"So, you like any music?" Austin asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I love music!" I replied.

He turned on the radio. It was playing "Tell Me That You Love Me"

I immediately knew the song. "Tell Me That You Love Me" …" I said.

Austin looked over at me. "You know this song?"

"Yeah, I sing to it sometimes…"

"Really? Well, come on, show me what you got." Austin said.

"Oh, no, I really shouldn't…"

"Are you nervous? Come on, I'll start you off."

Austin: _Ohh yeah yeah_

_The situations turns around enough to figure out_

_That someone else has let you down_

_So many times I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

He nudged me to sing. I was unsure, but if he could do it, then I should try it too.

Me: _So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

"That's it!" Wen said

Both of Us: _And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_So Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Ohhh_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

_Is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it_

_As long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

We were literally screaming the lyrics out!

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say_

_now I know why know we can make it_

_If tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_And maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

_And tell me that I take your breath away_

_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Me: Tell me that you love me anyway_

We were both frozen for a few seconds, eye to eye and it felt perfect BUT there was a really awkward silence! I ripped my eyes away from his.

I was surprised at how angelic Austin's voice was!

"Wow, Ally! You have an amazing voice!"

I blushed. "It wasn't that good…"

"Are you kidding me? That was amazing!" Austin said smiling at me.

I didn't want this day to end.

**Wow! I really hoped you like this chapter! I worked really hard on it to make it as perfect as possible! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**We have also met a new character. Trent Baxter? What do you guys think of him?**

**Love you guys 3**


	5. The Rumble

**Let's just skip to the story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**

Today was a great day for me. I've made my first friends, I have my peer's respect, and I got to show off my singing abilities. What a great day! My parents are going to be surprised!

We were still in Austin's car. Weird thing was that he didn't drive me home. He drove me to an unfamiliar place. "Austin? Where are we going?"

"Don't you remember?" Austin said, giving me a smile. "It's me and Dez's basketball match!"

"Wait, I have to go too?"

"Well, friends should support friends, right?"

"I guess…b-but my mom is probably going to wonder where I am." I said.

"Can't you just call her on your cell phone?"

I remained silent.

"Let me guess…you don't have a cell phone, do you?"

I quietly shook my head.

"We'll fix that little issue soon enough. Now, I just need your support. Are you going to support me?"

I turned to him and smiled. "Of course."

He smiled back. Things got silent after that. Not much to talk about. He didn't really know me, or how to talk to people like me. I can't say I blame him, though.

After about 5 minutes, we arrived at the basketball court. As we parked, I heard a familiar voice scream, "Please! Stop hurting him!" At that moment, I realized it was Trish's voice. I looked over at the basketball court to see a couple of jocks in their football uniforms, stomping on a guy with luscious red hair. Luscious…red…hair…Dez!

I tapped Austin on the shoulder. "Austin, look!"

Austin looked at where I was referring to. His eyes bulged out as he saw his best bro getting pounded. He left the car immediately and went towards the jocks. All I could do was follow.

When the jocks saw Austin, I noticed some of them had fear in their eyes. It was obvious they were scared of him. I also noticed Trish's boyfriend, Trent, wearing the same uniform. But, unlike the others, he was begging a boy to stop. The boy appeared to be the "leader" of this gang. Right next to the leader, holding his hand, was the cheerleader who I met in homeroom, the girl who claimed to be my friend. These people looked like they had power. They could probably run the school!

"Well, well, if it isn't Austin Moon. You arrived just on time!" the leader said as he chuckled.

"What are you doing? Why are you beating up Dez?" Austin said with anger.

"Oh, because he bumped into me and didn't say sorry." he replied with a devious grin.

What a jerk! Just for bumping into him, he gave Dez a pounding he obviously didn't deserve. I was worried for Austin. He seemed to be the next one to get pounded. But Austin didn't back down.

"What? Are you crazy? Just because he bumped into you, you try to break his ribs?" Austin said.

"That's right, blonde. Watcha gonna do about it? Turn me into a blonde too?" the leader said, smirking.

Austin launched a fast jab across the leader's face, making him fall over. It's was apparent Austin couldn't take it anymore.

The leader swiped a drip of blood of the side of his face. "You…dare? That'll be your last mistake, blonde! Kill him! Kill him NOW!"

A group of 5 jocks charged at him. The first guy tried to swing his baseball bat at Austin, but he simply ducked down and nailed the swinger in the stomach. Damn, that looked hurtful!

The second guy had only his fists, but he was fast. Austin was dodging the whole time, trying to find an opening. Then, Austin picked up a basketball on the ground, did a summersault away from his attacker, and threw the ball at his face. Man, I so love this basketball game! Then, Austin did a flying kick to the guy's chest, making him fly a couple yards. Second guy down.

The third guy was surprisingly really tall. To look at Austin, he had to bend his neck down. The jock picked him up, and started squeezing the life out of him. After about 4 seconds of squeezing, Austin kicked the guy in the face, forcing him to drop him. Third guy down in tears.

The fourth guy was more of a wrestler. The jock charged at Austin, picking him up, and threw him to the ground. The jock then leaped on his back, pulling his right leg as hard as he could. I could tell Austin was in pain, but he managed to fight back. To my surprise, the jock was a dummy. He was so caught up in fighting that he didn't notice Austin's hand. The jock took a hard knuckle sandwich to the face, forcing him to dismount Austin. While the jock was on his knees, Austin stood up, kneed the guy in the chest, and then kicked straight up his jaw! Fourth guy down.

The last jock ran away.

Dallas, who was the leader and was defeated, he wanted to fight back. But Jules pulled him back and told him to retreat. At that time, I had a feeling that Jules was a greater threat then the leader himself. Agreeing, the leader and Jules ran away. I couldn't help but clap at Austin's success. And so did Trish and Trent. Austin did a teasing bow before helping his friend up.

"Oowww" Dez moaned.

"Oh, shut it. I just took on 4 jocks." Austin said. "Bro, next time, be careful, okay?"

Dez coughed. "Hey dude, guess what?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

I couldn't help but laugh!

**There you go guys! I also uploaded another chapter right now! Check it out and please REVIEW!**

**IT REALLY HELPS ME!**

**:D**


	6. Goodbye

**My twitter: cupcakegirl786**

**My Tumblr: rossr5jb1dhicker **

**Here is another chapter! I uploaded this chapter quickly because it's very sad and if you watch the new episode of Austin and Ally where they break up, that episode got to me….PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S I also made up Ally's brother and sister, they won't really appear in this story that much.**

I arrived at my house near 8:00. Austin and the gang were showing me around town, showing me the perks of the city. When I entered the door, my mom ran up and grabbed me.

"Ally!" she screamed, a worried look on her face. "Are you alright? Did someone hit you?"

"No, mo-"

"Stay quiet for a minute and let me check for bruises."

I backed away. "Mom, I'm fine! Why are you so worried all the sudden?"

My 6 year old sister, Amanda, spoke for my mom. "Well, school ends at 4:00, and now it's 8:00!"

I laughed and picked her up. "That's why you were worried? Guys, the reason why I came home so late was because I was hanging out with my friends!"

There was a pause.

Then my older brother spoke: "Y-you...friends?"

My face turned red.

"Jerry!" my mom yelled. "You're sister is a very nice girl! It's only a matter of time she made friends!"

My brother shrugged.

My mom shook her head and turned to me. "Honey, I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled and hugged my mom. "Thanks, Ma."

When we backed away, my sister immediately asked me: "Who are you're friends?"

"Well," I said, "I've made quite a few friends."

"Liiiiikkkkeeeee?"

"Like Dez, Trent Baxter, Trish De La Rosa-"

My sister gasped. "You're friends with popular Trish? You know, I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah. I mean, she's hot." Jerry said.

"Shush, you guys." my mom said. "Who else, dear?"

" and uhh..."

The family waited.

"Austin Moon."

My sister fell, my brother dropped his Phone, and my mom dropped her happy face.

"Did you just say 'AUSTIN MOON'?" my brother asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Why are you guys so-"

"AUSTIN IS A HOTTIE!" my sister started. HE'S SOOOOOOO GORGEOUS. AND HAVE YOU SEEN HIS BICEPS? OR HIS ABS? HE IS SO AKDFNKA OIUHA DIFHAIFHPF JH FOIAFIUAHFB FH OAERHU OAFIGBO IFGH..."

It was hard to hear what she was saying after "he is so" but I'm guessing she's a fan.

"So Jerry, how did you know about Austin?" I asked.

"How do I know? Well, let's see...best armwrestler...best fighter...best abs...best basketball player...need I go on?"

After taking all that in, I turned to my mom. "Ma, I'm...surprised you've heard of a high school student."

My mom seemed frozen.

"...Ma?"

She slowly looked up at me with fear and desperation. "Allison Dawson, stay...away...from...him!"

My jaw dropped. "M-ma, what do you mean?"

"I'm only going to say this one more time. STAY...AWAY...FROM...AUSTIN...MOON!"

"Why? Did you know he was my first ever friend? I-"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS KING GEORGE THE 3RD! YOU ARE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM, AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Tears slipping from my eyes, I went to my room and slammed the door. I jumped on my bed and laid there.

'How could she do that to me? My first ever friend...gone...'

I suddenly heard something tap my window. Something that sounded like pebles...

I went to my window and looked down. And to my surprise, it was Austin! I opened the window and looked down.

Austin looked up and winked at me.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I said.

"Oh, nothing...I just like windows..."

"Austin, seriously, what are you doing?"

Austin started climbing up my house, and in no time at all, was through my window.

"I came here to see you for the last time."

"Wha-what? The last time? Why?"

"Well, almost every parent knows of me...and hates me...so I'm here to say goodbye. But for some reason, it's never been this hard to say goodbye."

I couldn't take it. I started crying. I ran up and hugged him. "Austin...I-I don't want our friendship to end! You're m-my first ever friend, and I-"

He hugged me back. "I don't want it to end either. You're different from any other girls I've met...you're talented, but you don't brag about it whatsoever. I'm going to miss you, Ally."

This didn't sound like anything my mom said he was.

"I got a good bye gift for you."

I backed away from our hug. "Wh-what is it?"

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a cell phone!

"This is for you." he said, smiling.

I slowly took the phone. My first ever phone..

"Austin, I-I don't know how to thank you..."

"Wait! There is one more thing, well actually two."

He took out a small but long box out of his pocket. Once he opened it I saw a glamorous necklace that said 'Ally' on it. He motioned me to turn around so he can put it on me. Every second I felt like crying and I was breaking down.

"You don't have to thank me. It's a goodbye present. It's a little something to tell you I'm going to miss you."

He then jumped out my window, swung on a tree branch, and landed safely on the grass.

At the back of the box was a number, it was his. I slowly looked at him

He looked back and winked at me. But it wasn't like the other winks. This wink, in particular, was filled with sadness and depression...

**Authors Note : Sorry if this short!**

**BY THE WAY, AUSTIN HAS LEFT THE CITY…**

**OMG! I was almost in tears while writing this chapter. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and what you think will happen!**

**REVIEW! If I get enough than it might encourage me to write a sequel after this one!**

**:D**


	7. The Start Of The Hunt For Blonde

**Thank you guys for your amazing response! I think some of you guys are a bit confused though because this story is nowhere finished! There is still way more to it! This is a short chapter but it is also a very important one. REVIEW! And tell me how you feel about this chapter **

"You better tell me where he is or else..."

"Never!" said the woman.

"WOMAN! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" the man said, pulling out an axe.

"I don't care what you do to me. As long as you don't go after my daughter..."

"I don't think so. Until I find that blonde brat, you're family will live in agony," the man said with a heavy smirk.

"No...please no! My daughter is, oh, so innocent! Do you want money? I'll...I'll give you $10,000!"

The man slapped her hard across the face.

"You don't get it, do you? If I find the Austin Moon, my boss will give me $1,000,000!"

"No, please!" the woman begged, now on her knees, shaking.

"Heh, than you leave me no choice," the man said, edging closer to the woman. "Time...to...PAY!"

One hour later passes. When the cops arrived to the scene of a shivering scream, they didn't find anything. No people, no blood. But what they DID find, was an ID. The ID belongs to a woman named Penny Dawson, mother of Ally Dawson...

**OHHH! Cliff-hanger! There is a big mystery. Is there more to Penny's murder? Is there any way Ally will find out why Penny doesn't like Austin!**

**I will update soon! Actually, I might do it this evening… :D**


	8. Only A Letter Left

**The next chapter guys! Everything has been very sad in these few chapters **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I try my best to update every day for you guys!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!**

**I don't own In Case by Demi Lovato (check this song out, its new and her whole album is amazing!)**

**Ally's POV**

I was at school and I'm still thinking if my mom is worrying at home. I haven't spoken to her since the incident. I still don't know why she hates Austin so much?

No sign.

No sign of Austin Moon. Dez and Trish had also known about Austin leaving town. He was like the heart and soul of this school. In each class, there is a big empty space and I can just imagine him making the whole class crack up, I can picture him in the cafeteria, eating pancakes and going back into the line for more. Hahaha…I miss him so much. I had been wearing his necklace ever since he gave it to me. I've tried calling him but he never picks up and time to time I get worried.

I'm scared.

People are eventually going to find out that Austin had left and then the bullying will start again.

Herman and all the others will start tormenting me. My few days of safety and happiness are over.

I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't even realise that Trish was trying to get my attention!

"Ally! Ally! Hello?!" Trish said in a miserably tone.

"Oh sorry! I've just been very distracted lately. You know homework, family things and so on…!"

OK! I need to work on my lying skills because that was just terrible!

"Ally, I know you're lying! Its Austin isn't it? Listen, I'm sad too but I'm sure he will visit and phone! Okay?

I nodded.

"Good."

School had just finished and I was walking home. The streets felt a little quiet though. A little TOO quiet and I then realised why! I reached my road where there were so many cops and an ambulance. What happened here? Everyone was all speaking at once and it was just chaos. Something then shocked my eyes.

Why is Jerry upset and Amanda in tears?! I rushed to them!

"JERRY! AMANDA! What happened? Why are you guys crying?!"

They wouldn't speak they were completely speechless. I tried to look to see what had happened but there was such a big crowed! I was almost in tears and so confused! Mum!

Where is she? She would usually be home by now from work! And…WHAT IS DAD DOING HERE?

"DAD! What happened? Tell me!"

"It's your mum. She was…murdered and we found her body"

The next few weeks I was just drenched in tears. Why does this happen to me?! I wish I could see my mum one last time and say I'm sorry. For being such a bad daughter. I heard a knock on the door and I realised that it was Mr Jones! What's he doing here?

"Good Morning Ms Dawson. I had heard about the bad news a few weeks ago and it is totally fine if you take a few days off. I totally get it? I'm so sorry about what happened.

"Yeah. Me Too"

"However, your mum had given me this letter, the night before she passed away. She said it was for you and she didn't want to disturb you at school, so she wrote everything in this letter. Do read it.

For Her."

"Thank You" He then left. I felt so soulful

I'm practically dead but still breathing. I opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

_Dear Allison,_

_I'm really sorry about what I said that day. I feel so bad and it has been haunting me all day. I didn't want to disturb you in class or while you were studying, so I wrote all this. I know how much your education means to you! I just didn't want you hanging out with that Austin Moon kid, I've heard a lot about him and how he is very dangerous. But if your good friends, then who am I to get in the way of your friendship. I want you to know that I really love you honey. I hope you're not angry at me .How about tomorrow; we have a special mother-daughter time. Remember? Like we always used to do when you were younger! I can't wait to see you when you come home back from school! I love you Allison._

_Love Your Mother, Penny Dawson._

I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. There were tears falling down my face. She will always be in my heart. ALWAYS

The next week I was back at school. After mum died, nobody bullied or hurt me. Actually I didn't really talk to anyone! It's been two months. I haven't been the same since then.

Dez and Trish and Trent soon drifted away from me as well. I have nobody at all

There is one thing that I haven't done in a long time. Music

I wrote a song about everything that happened in these past few months. I was sitting in the park alone, with my guitar.

_Ohh Oh_

_Pictures in my pocket_

_Are faded from the washer_

_I can barely just make out your face_

_Food you saved for later_

_In my refrigerator_

_It's been too long since later never came_

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_Strong enough to leave you_

_But weak enough to need you_

_Cared enough to let you walk away_

_I took that dirty jacket_

_From the trash right where you left it_

_'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

_I know_

_One day eventually_

_Yeah, I know_

_One day I'll have to let it all go_

_But I keep it just in case_

_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

_In case_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_In case_

_You're looking in that mirror one day_

_And miss my arms_

_How they wrapped around your waist_

_I say that you can love me again_

_Even if it isn't the case_

_Ohhh_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_Ohhh_

_You're missing my love_

_You don't find what you're looking for_

_In case_

_You're missing what you had before_

_In case_

_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_

_In case_

_You just want to come home_

_In case_

_(Ohhh)_

I loved the song! I laughed at myself. I'm such a joke! I haven't laughed or talked to anyone in almost half a month! I had lost everything just like that!

EVERYTHING THAT WAS SO IMPORTANT TO ME!

"What is happening?" I said to myself

"I missed you Ally. I'm here."

**I hoped you like this chapter! There are a lot of things going on though. I figured you guys wanted a long chapter!**

**Who's back? I feel so sorry for Ally! She is putting all that pressure on herself!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you guys think! **** :D**


	9. I Missed You

**Sorry it took me a long time to update! I've just been going through a real ruff time! PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN!**

"I missed you Ally. I'm here."

I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

Could it be?

I put my guitar down and got up from the damp grass.

I slowly turned around only to see a blonde haired boy who I had been waiting for months.

"Austin"

"Ally" he said. He sounded so weak and broken

He still had that sparkle in his eyes.

I didn't take one step forward and neither did he. I was just angry, happy and despondent at the same time

"You missed me? Did you ever think to call to tell me that or even try to visit us?"

"I-I had a lot going on" said Austin. He was broken.

Completely shattered.

"Well I missed you too" I said cheekily.

I ran and hugged him. We were just there, in the middle of the park in each other's arms for about 5 minutes. It was really cold as well.

"Shall I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure Austin, anything" I said mumbling while I was in his arms

"When I was gone, for a second I thought you forgot about me!"

"OK now that's nonsense!" I said quietly. I felt like crying.

"Ally"

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

"Ye-Yeah! Totally Fine!" I said. WOW. I'm such a bad liar

"It feels like you're getting worse at lying. I can see by your eyes. Listen… I heard about…your mom and I'm really sorry"

"I'm just glad you're here, let's forget about the past. Austin, I'm not the same Ally I was before. I think I've loosened up with my life and I've become more independent and I really can speak up."

"Well, I liked the old Ally…BUT"

"BUT…"

"I love this one even more"

Wait! Did he just say he loves me?

He loves me! HE LOVES ME!

Not that I care! He probably said that in a friend way…

We were so close but I felt so far away. That's when I actually realised his sparkly eyes.

Then I saw those marks. ALL over his face. They were everywhere.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Austin what happened?! Why are you so injured? It looks like you just came back from war!"

"Oh, I ju-just fell"

I was about to speak until we heard a gun sound and Austin immediately reacted.

"They're already here" he whispered. His smile disappeared and held my hand, tightly. He was looking to see if anybody was there. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" he said

"What why?"

"Trust me! Quickly let's go!" he said quickly. I guess he was in a hurry.

I let go of his hand and stopped.

"Austin, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happening!

"Listen to me Ally, stop being childish and let's go!"

"No Austin! I'm staying "I said.

We heard footsteps and I could literally hear his heart beat getting faster and faster.

"OK, I'll tell you everything! First let's get out of here!

We ran. FAST

**Sorry if it was short guys **

**I've just been through a really bad writers block! I hope you guys understand!**

**I will update soon **

**Review!**


	10. Ex Memories and Love Hate Songs

**I'm sorry that I updated late! I give you guy's permission to virtually slap me. Enough with me, let's cut to the story! Enjoy and review!#**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Ally's POV**

I still had no idea why we were running and I was so out of breath. He took me to my house. Luckily, no one was there. Otherwise, my dad would have freaked out if he saw Austin! He slammed the door shut. Once we actually went inside, he was pacing back and forth. What's up with him?

"Austin" I said

He didn't reply

"Austin!" I said a little louder. But still no response. He was stuck in his thoughts and it got to the point where I was screaming at him.

"Austin!"

"Oh! So-Sorry Ally, I was distracted." I think I scared him a bit. Well, this is a table turner!

"Tell me what's going on! And what happened to you? Why did we have to run away? And there is something more to those scars on your faces, you didn't just fall. It was something serious!"

"Fine! I'll tell you everything." He took my hand and we sat down on the couch. Hand in hand.

**Austin's POV**

"Ally, do you remember those jocks that were beating up Dez?"

"Yeh"

"Well, they were the ones that…killed your mom. They did it because they wanted to track me down. Once, everyone knew that I had gone, they came after me. I guess I wasn't so tuff after four jocks kidnapped me. But obviously, I got away and now they are looking for me. And yes, they were the ones with the guns."

She didn't move. There were tears rolling down her face. "Ally I'm really sorry I let this happen. It should have been me and I really want to fix things but I don't know how! I want to change my reputation but the world isn't letting me! They also had some other guy with them. I think he was more of a leader than Dallas. I think his name was Elliot. Um...Darn! I forgot his last name! Elliot…

"Parker?" she said quietly but in a shock at the same time.

"Yeh! Wait. How do you know that?"

She turned towards me and we didn't take away any eye contact.

"Elliot was my ex-boyfriend. I loved him." I slowly shuffled away from her, letting go of her hand.

"Wait what? You dated that guy! And then you go telling me that you didn't even have friends!" I got up. I was a bit too angry after that.

"Well I didn't technically da-"I cut her off.

"And on the top off that you love him? Do you even know what he did to me? What he did to your Mom! He killed her Ally! He killed her! Not me, him. And you still love him not me! Maybe I was wrong. Maybe, you did change in a bad way!"

She got up. This new Ally can get furious quickly! I wouldn't blame her. There was just were just words coming out of my mouth, I didn't know what I was saying.

"What is this even about Austin? You want to know about me and Elliot? Is that it? Well I'll tell you! He showed me his entire 'good boy' act and his charm. He then asked me out. We were only close friends though! We went on one date and I told him that it wasn't going to work. It would have ruined our friendship. The next day he just left me, even though I felt like I was in love. What if I am not over Elliot? Why do you care?"

My jaw dropped to the ground after all that.

"You know what Austin? Just go! Everybody was right about you. All you are is danger that fights fire with fire and burns itself in the end!"

**Ally's POV  
**

He was practically chocking on his own words. "Fine Ally. I'm going. I'm still in this town and one day I will do anything to get US back"

"We were never anything. You never gave us a chance Austin"

He ran out the door and left.

"But I still love you"

**/**

The next day Austin was back at school. Still looking like a mess

I was so sad last night that I wrote a song about Austin and about everything that had happened. I went to the school garden, when I had free period, with my guitar, and I loved the fact that there was nobody there.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

I know that the only reason I wrote this song was to let out my anger but I know that I don't feel this way about Austin.

It's just complicated.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! You guys to deserve it because I haven't updated in a long time! Sorry if it is short. I will update as soon as possible!**

**P.S-Are you guys going to watch new Austin and Ally on Saturday? Unfortunately,I live in the UK so I can't watch it yet! (sigh)**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and I love you all!**

**What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)-Kelly Clarkson (I love her!)**


	11. Austin and Ally Make Out Mission

**IM BACK GUYS! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE IT! SORRY IF IT IS SHORT. **

**READ AND REVIEW! REVIEWING IS LIKE GIVING ROSS A HUG. DO IT. **

Ally's POV

Austin, that's all I can think about! I just can't get him off my mind; he's such a….im such a jerk. I'm so stupid for falling for him. For his stupid personality, stupid sparkly eyes! To make everything worse, tomorrow's my birthday. Yep! Annoying Allison Dawson was born on the 19th July. Why was I even alive? Well, here I am, in the school ground. All by myself. This place had some of a memory. I bad one but a good one at the same time. I remember being bullied by Herman on my first day. I also remember the day I first saw Austin Moon.

Austin's POV

I needed some time alone! I couldn't take it. Everyone came up to me and had kept on asking me where I went and that I am "so not popular" anymore. I ran. Ran to get away from the stress. The only place I needed to go to was to Ally. Last Night, I thought about everything I said and had just realized how mean and stupid I was.

_Love me like you do_

_Love me like you do_

_Like you do_

_Hold me tight and don't let go_

_What am I to do_

_When you love me like you do?_

_Like you do_

_Hold me tight and don't let go_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Teach me, teach me, teach me_

_Show me, show me, show me_

_The way to your heart_

_Oh, my baby, baby_

_I'm begging, lady, lady_

_Put me in the middle_

_That's where I'ma start_

_I like how your eyes complementing your hair_

_The way that them jeans fit is making me stare_

_Promise, I'll be here forever, I swear_

_(Our bodies touching while you)_

_Love me like you do_

_Love me like you do_

_Like you do_

_Hold me tight and don't let go_

_What am I to do_

_When you love me like you do?_

_Like you do_

_Hold me tight and don't let go_

I started to work on a song; it helps me get out of my misery. I started to hang out with Dez and he had also heard about Ally and I big fight! The word spreads quickly. For some reason he wants me and Ally to be an item. I get it. I really do but after all that's happen, she probably hates me to death, I don't even have the guts to say sorry and tell her how I really feel. I get jealous. I get mad. I get curious but it's only because I care about her.

**Trish's POV**

I have no idea why Dez and I drifted away from Ally in the first place. We were such good friends, Anyway, we are all back to normal except that Austin and Ally aren't talking! I need Ally to notice that Austin is jealous because he likes her. So Dez and I made a plan. Tomorrow at school, there is going to be an hours whole school assembly, so we're going to lock Austin and Ally in a the BIG janitors closet so they can figure things out! I can't stand them ignoring and not talking to each other. It's just unnatural.

_**The next morning…**_

**Ally's POV**

Ugh! Why does it have to be Friday? I was starting to like school. I was still as miserable as I was after Austin and I had a 'disagreement'. I freshened up, changed my cloths, and ate breakfast. I was going to leave to get to school until my phone had started ringing. It was Trish so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally! I was wondering if you could meet me at the school gates. I have to show you something before the big award assembly commences."

"Yeh Sure!"

"Thanks"

I held up. And as requested, I met Trish at the school gates. I wonder what this is all about.

**Austin's POV**

I was on my way to school until I got a text from Dez.

**Dez: Hey bro! Mind meeting me at near the janitor's closet, next to the stairs?**

**Me: K but why?**

**Dez: Don't worry about that just meet me there.**

I wonder what this is all about…

**Trish's POV**

I was just walking Ally around the school to stall time so that Dez and Austin could arrive and Ally was afraid we might get late. Why does this girl care so much about school? I thought that they were never going to come until I turned and I saw a red head peeking from the other side of the hallways and he gave me thumbs up. Phase 1 complete. Now, phase Austin and Ally and shove them both into the janitor's closet! Man I love being evil!

"Hey Ally, could you go into that closet that's just there and look for a mop? A kid just threw up and I don't want to slip" I said mysteriously as I pointed towards the door.

"OK…" she said awkwardly. Ally got in. Great! I then moved to the side for a second, so I could let do his job. He motioned Austin to closet; he couldn't see Ally was in here because she was right at the back.

"Bro? I left my….fish in the janitor's closet. Mind getting it for me?" Dez said. Pretty good job so far.

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Usual Austin with a hint of attitude. He looked really smooth and attractive which could help him with his problem in a minute.

"I'm afraid! What if he had turned into a zombie?" Dez said. Wow! I'm so proud of so good at lying .Would Austin just hurry up and get into the closet! By this time, all the halls were cleared, even the teachers were gone. He's walking in! Bull's eye.

Austin's POV

I went into the closet and almost had tripped on something. I then felt the door closed and heard it lock. Wait lock? WHAT IS HE DOING?

"AHH!" I screamed. I realised it was Ally, she screamed back but louder.

"Dez"" I said

"Trish!" Ally screamed

"Let us out!" I said desperately

I heard Trish speak. "No can do my friends. I hope you to love birds have a heck of a time together!"

I soon heard footsteps fade away and I soon realised they were gone.

I banged on the door and hoped someone heard.

"It's no use. Everybody's in the hall" Ally said in a useless way. I forgot that she was here. I turned around to face her and she didn't dare try to make eye contact with me. We both sat down on the floor as far away as possible. And this is where the awkwardness kicked in. We were silent for like ten minutes. She just sat there quietly looking like an angel while her head was buried in her knees. I had to get this over and down with. I knew all along I was the wrong one.

"I'm sorry" I whispered hopelessly. I realised that she was just staring back at me but she didn't reply. I got up and sat next to her. Her comes my big sorry speech.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I promise I won't interfere into your business anymore. I will always stay out of it. I won't be jealous; I'll try to be a better friend. Not a stupid betraying one. One that cares. A guy who will always be there by your side. You have feelings for Elliot and who am I to get in the way of your heart?"

This time she took my hand and looked me in the eyes. I felt a whole lot nervous.

"Austin, why would you think that I'd have feelings for Elliot?"

"Because apparently he is perfect. I could see it in your smile, your beautiful smile" I said very quietly.

She laughed a little bit at what I said. "Austin, those smiles weren't for him, they were for the guy I really liked!"

I was just confused. Who is this mystery guy? "Who is he?" I said in an interesting tone.

She slapped me lightly in a silly and angry way. "It's you silly!"

"Wait what?"

"It's you, it's only you. When we first met, it was like we were catching up rather than meeting each other for the first time. After everything that has happened in the last year, I cannot lose you. If I ever did, I would have lost my best friend, my soul mate, my smile, my life. My everything. And anyway, it's kind of cute when you get jealous! Can we just start all over?"

I smirked "Yeh, sure. You just said everything that I wanted to say to you, it's like were meant to be"

"It really is isn't it?" I nodded in agreement. We both got up hand in hand. We both literally had such a big smile on our face. We both leaned in towards each other. This could have taken me out of the friend's zone and she probably knows by now that we are much more than friends.

We were just inches away. I whispered "Can you go out with me?" She smiled. She was about reply and I WAS about kiss her but the door swung open. Things had just got serious and very dangerous.

Elliot was back.

**OHH! CLIFFHANGER! **

**Damn! Will Austin and Ally ever get that special moment that everyone has been interrupting?**

**WHY IS ELLIOT BACK?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE! **

**I WILL UPDATE ASAP! BYE PEOPLE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	12. Broken And Tied Up

**GOOD NEWS- I HIT 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOU ARE THE BEST! I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW THE 99 TURN INTO 100, I ALMOST DIED! (I have no idea why I made such a big deal) AND I CANNOT BELIEVE THE WHOLE AUSTIN AND ALLY CAST ARE NOW VERIFIED ON TWITTER! **

**BAD NEWS- I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

**I have been a bit busy with my other fan fiction and I honestly had writers block! But I am back! In this chapter, there is a bit of a twist, but this how the story is going to go! Please Review and tell me what you think! P.S I also changed the story description, I think it's much better now!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW! (PLEASE****)**

**Ally's POV**

There he was.

The devil was standing at the door with his boys.

Elliot.

"Aww, did I disturb you to love birds?" he said as he chuckled. I let go of Austin and we looked at each other for a split second. Giving each other signals to try to run out the door, but it was too late. Elliot's boys had quickly locked the door. There were for jocks with Elliot and I recognized all of them. They were the ones Austin knocked out; you could still see some of their injuries. But for some reason, it doesn't feel funny anymore.

"What do you want Elliot?" Austin asked him as he gave him a chilling look. Elliot was a tuff one. He was not a kind of person that could get scared easily, he was as sharp as a tiger, and as strong as one as well.

"Chill Austin, I'm not going to do anything to you" Elliot said in a very childish way." I'm actually here for something better". He glanced at me and locked eyes with Austin again.

"You wouldn't dare!" Austin spitted back. Elliot ignored him and walked up to me. He clicked his fingers and the others caught Austin .making sure he wouldn't do anything to foil their plan.

"It's been a long-time Ally! How you been?" Elliot asked as he gave me a devilish smile. I found it so stupid on how they all wore matching varsity jackets. He clinched onto my hand. And his grip got tighter.

"Let go!" I demanded. I could see Austin's blood bubbling.

He was now very close to me, but I stayed strong.

I hear my breath hitch from him surprisingly coming that close to me and he was smirking. I let out a yell as he put his arms around my waist and caged in. I think I seemed to be paralyzed from his actions to think about pushing him back. I looked into his eyes very carefully as I stayed still and didn't try to fight back. Austin gave me A 'What The Hell Are You Doing, He Cheated On You' Face. But I had to ignore him. Everyone seemed confuse and I bet all of them were thinking why I wasn't fighting back. Even Austin and Elliot. Elliot wasn't who he used to be.

"Tired of fighting back Ally?" Elliot asked, as he still had me caged in.

All I said was "This isn't you Elliot."

"What?" everyone else said in unison.

Yeh, he may have cheated on me and broke my heart. I always believe in second chances. And I can see by his eyes, that someone is forcing him to do this. He can never go this low. Or maybe I was just wrong this time.

"Ok guys. We need to take these two to the hideout since boss ain't coming. He just told me he won't be able to make it" Elliot said. At first it didn't make sense on how his boss told him he wasn't able to make it but then I realised Elliot was wearing a Bluetooth earphone. I was about to scream for help but he covered my mouth with hand and then replaced it with duct tape. I felt to other people hold onto me and I was pinned to the wall with one arm behind my back. It really hurt. They were putting handcuffs on me, this is not good. My arm was starting to ache as I was not in the best position I could be in. I could see from the corner of my eye that they were doing the same to Austin only this time one guy put him in a head lock. Damn, it looks hurtful, what's happened to him in these months? The old Austin could have taken all these guys out in a matter of seconds. They handcuffed him and placed duct tape on his mouth.

"Let's go" Elliot commanded.

Those were the last few words I heard before I was completely knocked out by something.

I was awake but I couldn't see anything, only hear.

"We've been waiting for hours, just force them to wake up!" a voice said. As soon as my vision comes back I could see where I was. It looked like a warehouse. I was in the centre of the room and there were those jocks that were surrounding me. I tried to move but both my arms and legs were tied to the chair I was sitting on. I glanced to my left and saw Austin. He was tied up as well but wasn't conscious,

"Finally!" a voice spoke. I turned to see Dallas standing at the door. "Finally, sleeping beauty is awake! " He crouched down in front of me, we were eye level. "Hey babe! Remember me?" he whispered. Oh please! Babe? Really?

"Who would miss a pig like you?" I spitted back

"You shouldn't have said that Dawson." Dallas replied as he was dangerously close to me." I can't even believe shy, smarty pants Ally Dawson would say something like that to someone like me. But you didn't mean it right?" he said while spitting out sarcasm.

"I meant every word" I'm not scared of this barf bag.

"Okay, no fine! I don't care" he said while getting up, again with the sarcasm. I could see that Dallas was getting ticked off by the fact that Austin wasn't awake. He walked up to him and I knew that the next few seconds were going to be a pain. "Yo! Pretty boy, wake up!" He received no response. He seriously couldn't take it. He grabbed Austin by the collar and then faced me. "Hey Ally, let me show you how you really fight" he said while winking at me. He punched Austin right across the face, he was now wide awake and in so much pain. There was blood dripping from his mouth and he was groaning in pain.

"Now, let me tell you guys why you're here. Ally, I'm letting you go because I'm a gentlemen like that. If you ever tell anyone about today then you're going to have to face my boss and his fist. And Austin will stay here. He escaped in California from my boss and everyone knows if you mess with me and my boys, you mess with him. Every little pain I felt will go away because all my wounds will heal when I see Austin suffer. Ally will come back here every Friday night and Wednesday morning. Got that?" Dallas explained. I looked towards Elliot and could see he was sorry but he couldn't say anything because Dallas had all the power. I turned towards, while there were tears streaming from my face. He gave me a small smile and motioned me to leave. He was shattered; there were bruises all over him.

"Go. I'll be fine but make sure you come on Friday and Wednesday so I can see you. Everything will be fine soon." He whispered in my ear. Dallas then walked up to us and patted Austin on the shoulder.

"Yeah! I will take great care of him. Won't I Austin?" he said, again with sarcasm. He gave Dallas a death glare. When of the other jocks untied me and the only chose I had left was to leave.

I arrived home and felt guilt splash all over me. I'm so pathetic and useless that I couldn't even help him. I felt shivers and pain rushed through my head as I felt the bump on the side of my head.

What should I do now? I can't call the police or tell someone or they will kill him. I'm going to have to take this step by step. He told me not to worry and that everything will be okay. He must be right! I hope he is okay. When I'm worried or scared, music always soothes me. I grabbed my guitar and sat on my bed with my book open.

_I've been staring at the ceiling_

_Watching the fans flow around, round and round_

_'Cause I can't hear my breathing_

_The words we said are still so loud, loud, loud_

_And we been drifting off so far_

_And I don't even know where we are_

_Before we jump, before we leave_

_And all is lost for you and me, yeah_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love_

_Find our way through this_

_It's not worth just giving up_

_'Cause I've got some fire left in me_

_And I don't see us ending this way_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_

_I've been weighed down by the silence_

_All these words that don't come out, out_

_Been tempted just to write it_

_And say I'm sorry without a sound, sound, sound_

_'Cause we been drifting off so far_

_That I don't even know where we are_

_But we can try and we can speak_

_Before we're lost indefinitely_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love_

_Find our way through this_

_It's not worth just giving up_

_'Cause I've got some fire left in me_

_And I don't see us ending this way_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_

_I been terribly human_

_Using you like a punching bag_

_And you been terribly angry_

_Taking out all your worst words on me_

_And I see what we were_

_And I know that we've hurt_

_But I know that it's worth it to fight_

_For all our love tonight_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love_

_Find our way through this_

_It's not worth just giving up_

_'Cause I've got some fire left in me_

_And I don't see us ending this way_

_If we're not stupid_

_We'll both hold on for dear love, love_

_Love, love, love_

He was my protector and now it's time for me to be his.

**I'm really sorry if you don't like this chapter, I had to rush it a bit. I will update as soon as I can!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think because your opinions really help!**

**Thank you and stay amazing!**

**Hold On For Dear Love- Bridgit Mendler**


End file.
